The Swan, The Rayven & The Phoenix
by Mischiefs93
Summary: After a night of passion, three years later, Regina and Emma meet again and agree to a friends with benefit relationship. Emma is co owner of Texas's number one bar and Regina is COO of her parents toy company. Both are mothers and don't anticipate the jealousy, the unexpected pregnancy, or falling in love when first agreeing to be occasional lovers. Oh, Boy!


**A/N : Have several SQ fics on my computer and figured I'd start posting those. Hopefully you like it. If you do, leave a comment. If not, leave a comment. If you don't want to leave a comment, leave a comment saying you don't want to leave a comment. LoL. Check out my other SQ fics : Holland, Their Savior, and From Britain With Love.**

 **~oO~**

To say Emma-Lee Swan was ecstatic would have been the underestimate of the year. She was officially free in every sense of the term. Free from being a ward of the state, free to make her own shots, and last but not least, free from that hellhole. It didn't matter how many months or years passed, she will always remember this day. Most people celebrate their eighteenth birthday because that day marked the day they were an adult. Emma celebrated today not because she was officially an adult but because she came out a winner.

She won the several month long case between her and the state of Texas and she now officially had a last name. For seventeen long grueling years, the state and every foster home she lived in recognized her as Emma Doe. She never received a last name because there was never a birth certificate found on her person when a man and his young son found an infant Emma on the side of the road. A car horn blaring pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Get out of the fucking road, crazy!"

"Well fuck you too, sir!" Emma happily yelled after the vehicle.

Shaking her head, Emma tightened her jacket more securely around her, trying to fight off the coming winter weather. She waited for this day to come her whole life, yet she didn't know what her next step was. Finding a place to live was number one on her list, but after that, she had no clue.

She laughed a humorless laugh. Eight months ago before the incident, her and some of the older foster siblings use to play a game of 'What would you do if you had this amount of money'. She was a millionaire several times over all because of _the incident_ , yet aside from buying a place, she didn't know what to do with the money. Should she start up a charity for foster children? Go to college? Invest it in the stockmarket? Splurge it?

Throwing her head back, Emma groaned in frustration. "Fuck!"

"That's the best idea I heard all day, dear. Your place or mine?" a silky voice sounded behind her, causing Emma to fall ass first on the sidewalk.

Emma glanced up preparing to melt the person with a glare, but she froze. After following shapely legs in a leather pencil skirt, with a crisp white blouse tucked into said skirt, she stared at full lips that were painted with mahogany lipstick. Emma blinked a few times as the lips that were once formed into a smirk, slowly turned into a frown.

"Are you okay, dear?"

"I-I, umm"

Regina regarded the blonde before her. She saw when the young woman almost walked into the car, oblivious to the oncoming traffic. She held in a scream when the vehicle came within a foot of the blonde, but at the last minute, the girl stopped, almost like she was only then aware of where she was. She continued to watch as the blonde finished walk, lost in her thoughts once again. When the younger woman cursed in what she assumed was frustration, Regina decided to let the her presence be known. Although she was serious about the proposition of sleeping together, the sexy thoughts soon fled her mind when the blonde didn't respond. Frowning, she asked if she was alright. Regina saw the blonde swallowed thickly before responding.

"I-I, umm"

"Although I love the fact that you're down there, and I'm up here, why don't we save this position for later, hm?"

Emma gave a nervous chuckle before taking the hand the brunette woman offered. "I'm sorry, I'm not usually such a spaz. It's just that" _you're beautiful._ Emma silently said. "you caught me on an off day"

"Oh, she speaks?" Regina teased.

Emma narrowed her eyes at the woman, before dusting off pieces of gravel and dirt from her ass.

Regina eyes followed the movement, wishing it was her hands. "Would you like me to help you?"

Emma looked up with wide eyes. "I think I have it, thanks" she murmured. "Well, I should get going"

"Allow me to buy you a drink" Regina blurted out. For some reason, she didn't want to say goodbye to the younger woman yet. "Please" she added when she saw the blonde hesitate.

"Okay" Emma breathed out. Although not twenty one yet, the blonde has been swiping alcohol from foster parents since she could remember.

"So where you raised in Texas? I hear an accent but it's not as pronounced as other Texans" Regina asked when they reached a little dive that served alcohol during the day. _Shouldn't it be the other way around...who serves alcohol during daylight?_ Regina thought. At least it was in a decent area.

Unlike most times when people inquire about her, Emma didn't answer with vague or clip responses. "I'm not sure where I was born, but yes, I was raised here" she answered. "I don't understand what people mean though, I don't hear an accent"

Regina laughed. "Well I hear one, and it just adds to the package" she said before looking the blonde up and down slowly. She smiled when she saw what effect she was having on the younger woman.

Emma groaned when she felt her face heat up. She didn't want to appear young and inexperienced in front of the brunette. "You mentioned something about a drink?"

Regina feigned ignorance. "I did, didn't I?" she turned to leave but stopped at the last minute. She stared into hypnotizing blue-green eyes. "I'll be right back, okay?" she said in an almost whisper.

Emma felt like she needed to reassure the older woman before her. "I'll be here" she said right before she kissed an olive toned cheek. She turned around and searched the establishment for an empty table, oblivious to the soft brown eyes staring at her retreating back.

"We never exchanged names" Regina said once she placed a shot glass in front of the blonde who looked lost in her thoughts again. "I'm Regina Mills"

 _Shit._ Emma thought. Just about everybody in Texas knew about the case. They didn't know all the details about what transpired in what was to be her last foster home, the foster dads name, or what she looked like, but since her lawyer couldn't keep her name out of the press, most of Texas knew who Emma Doe was, but nobody knew who Emma _Swan_ was.

"Emma-Lee"

"No last name?" Regina teased.

Emma smiled before lifting the shot glass to her lips. "Swan"

Regina regarded the young woman before her, before nodding once. "I can see it"

"See what?" asked a confused Emma.

"Aside from your less than graceful encounters with gravity and cars, Swans are also known for their beauty"

This time Emma didn't blush. "Thank you"

Regina only nodded. Soon the two decided to sit at the back of the establishment, once the lunch crowd came in. They continued to talk, getting to know each other. Soon, several hours passed.

"Not trying to be presumptuous, but don't you have to get back to work?" Emma asked when there was a comfortable silence between them.

Regina stole another sweet potato fry from the blonde's platter laughing loudly when she successfully dodged a pale hand. "As you know, I work for my mother and today she gave everybody the rest of the day off because of the merge with H's Toychest"

Emma nodded, remembering when the woman before her explained that she was the COO of one of the largest toy companies in North America. She tried to swipe Regina's pickle that came with her club sandwich, but she was unlucky. "Ow!" she said, inspecting her hand where Regina playfully hit it. "You have to kiss it now" she held out her hand in front of Regina's lips.

For the past hour or so, their flirting was getting heavier and heavier, Emma being the one to mostly initiate it. Brown eyes held blue-green while Regina lowered her head to kiss a pale hand. The brunette allowed her tongue to touch vanilla scented skin before she raised her head again.

"Oh" Emma gasped, then swallowed thickly. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Second best idea I heard today" Regina stood, not caring that they didn't finish their food. Placing two twenties on the table, she all but dragged the blonde out of there.

 **~oOo~**

Regina snatched her hand away from the blonde's arm so fast she could have sworn she heard bones crack in her wrist. "What do you mean voluntarily?" she asked after Emma answered her question about whether she's done something like this before.

Emma tried not to let the hurt show in her eyes, but knew she failed when brown eyes softened. "Do you mean hooking up with a complete stranger, or sex?"

 _How did Emma's accent manage to make the word 'sex' sound sexy?_ Thought Regina. "I meant a one night stand but now you have me curious"

Emma looked up at the ceiling before facing the older woman. "I've never had a one night stand, no" she answered, choosing to ignore the question about if she's had sex before.

Regina regarded the younger woman before her. Grabbing her hand, she all but dragged her to the king sized bed in the middle of the hotel room. Once seated, she faced the blonde girl. "And sex? Have you have sex before?" she asked pointedly.

Emma nodded.

"But you didn't have a choice in the matter" Regina murmured. She watched as the blondes beautiful green eyes filled with tears as she shook her head no.

"I-I still want to finish what we started though"

Regina cupped Emma's cheek. She ignored the fact that it's the most intimate they've been so far. Today was just suppose to be about sex, not feeling. But here the blonde was bringing out a side of Regina she hardly recognized. She thought by now there would have been a decent amount of bite marks on both of their bodies, while thrusting in and out of each other. But no, here she was wiping tears away and about to say something she knew she was going to regret. "I don't think that's a good idea, dear"

Emma wiped her tears away angrily. She didn't care what the older woman thought, she knew it was a great idea. Yes, she lost her virginity in a violent act but she wasn't going to let _him_ dictate her life. So with that final thought, she closed the distance between them and kissed Regina harshly.

To say Regina was surprised at the harshness of the kiss would have been an understatement. It took her a few seconds to realize that the kiss wasn't going to get softer until she pulled away with a gasp. Regina wasn't stupid, she knew what happened to the girl before her and how she lost her virtue. She wanted to show the girl that having sex didn't always have to be rough and hard. So with that, she stood up and pulled Emma up with her. She peppered kisses along a pale neck and smiled when she heard a moan release from pink lips. She continued to kiss up and down Emma's neck, occasionally nibbling on an earlobe. Figuring that the girl had enough teasing, she pulled back and came eye to eye with dilated green eyes.

"You're so beautiful" she whispered in awe.

"So are you" Emma said shyly, proud that she held eye contact.

Regina had to ask one more time, just to be sure. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Almost like last time, Emma didn't answer. Well, if you could call removing her shirt to reveal a plain black cotton bra an answer. "I'm positive"

Regina nodded and kissed pink lips. She took her time exploring the other woman's mouth. Each time Emma went to deepen the kiss, Regina would retract her tongue, only to plunge it back into the blondes warm mouth when the younger woman submitted. This continued on for a few minutes until Emma started to get impatient with the teasing. Regina smiled slowly when her blouse was snatched from inside her skirt.

Soon both women were naked and panting from the kiss they just shared. Regina grabbed Emma's hand and led her to the bed. Neither voiced it, but they knew they weren't doing what most one night stands did. They were doing the complete opposite. Only two words can describe the way they softly caressed each others skin, kissed tenderly, or whispered words only lovers would; they were _making love._

Regina wanted to show Emma that there could be tenderness while having sex. Somewhere along the lines, she started making love to Emma. She kissed every inch of her beautiful body. Licked every scar and freckle. Drank every thing the girl's body had to offer. For those first few hours of being in the hotel room with Emma, she lived for every moan or gasp. Finally, after Emma brought Regina to orgasm for the second time, the two finally succumbed to sleep, only for Regina to be awoken by her cellphone a half hour later.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Miss Mills. This is Evelyn from The Children's Cottage-"

Regina sat up with a start. "Is Rayven alright?" she whispered, mindful of her bed partner still sleeping.

"She's alright" the woman on the other line soothed. "I'm calling because it's 3:30"

At first Regina was still confused as to why the woman was calling, then the words sank in. _3:30?_ Shit, she was late.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes" she assured before hanging up. She quickly got dressed which took about ten minutes because she couldn't find her bra. She had ten minutes left, and it took fifteen to get to her daughter's daycare.

"Emma" she called urgently. She would've smiled if she wasn't running late when Emma grunted and turned over. "Emma" she tried again, a little louder. She tried everything short of throwing ice water over the blonde. She had no choice but to look back guiltily before closing the door to room 317.

Emma woke up a few hours later and smiled as images of the past few hours filled her head. Regina was gentle, her touches spoke of promises of what was to come, and her kisses were filled with love. Oh how she wished the older woman could have have been her first. She would give up all those endless zeros in her bank account for it. Shaking herself from those thoughts, she turned over and frowned. Where she was hoping to find a recently ravished brunette, she encountered empty space. Feeling the bedsheets, she frowned again when she realized they were cold for awhile.

"Regina?" she called tentatively. No answer.

Stepping out of the bed, she wrapped the bedsheets around her. For some reason she felt exposed. "Please, please be in here" she whispered before opening the door with a shaky hand to the ensuite bathroom. Empty.

" _This'll all you'll be good for, girl. Get use to laying on your back and spreading your legs"_

"No, no, no!" Emma shouted. "I'm not a whore, I'm not a whore!" she sobbed. Words of her last foster father filling her head.

"Is everything alright in there, ma'am?"

Emma opened her eyes and realized she was banging her fist on the bathroom door. Wiping her runny nose with the back of her hand, she answered the person on the other side of the door.

"I'm alright. I apologize for the noise" she choked out, voice quivering.

"Alright. Call the front desk if you need anything"

"Okay" Emma whispered. Not caring the man couldn't hear. She stayed in the crouch position on the floor for a few minutes before hardening her features.

While she got dressed, she kept repeating the same mantra in her head. 'Never again'. Little did she know that two years later her heart was going to be yet again broken when her daughter's father steps out of the picture.

With determined steps, Emma Swan made her way back to the bar where she and she-who-must-not-be-named shared drinks no more than four hours ago. Spotting the For Sale by Owner sign she saw earlier, she took it off of the door and walked up to the bar where a different bartender was tending than before.

She held up the sign to the redheaded woman. "I need to speak to the owner, please"

"What for, love?" the woman said in a thick English accent.

"I want to buy this place"

The woman who Emma would later find out name was Zelena stopped twirling the tequila bottle around and regarded the young blonde. "Step into my office" was all she said.

~oOo~

"Come on, Rayven darling. We have to hurry"

"But why, mommy?"

Regina looked down at her daughter and brushed some of her brunette hair out of wide brown eyes.

"Because-" _Mommy left her very special friend back at the hotel room._ "We're going to be late meeting someone"

"Who?" the little girl asked while strapping herself in the booster seat.

Regina hesitated. "An old friend, baby"

""Is she mine?" was the four year olds next question.

"She could be" Regina answered before switching lanes.

That seemed to satisfy the little brunette for the rest of the drive to the Hilton.

"This where she is?"

"Is this" Regina corrected gently. "And yes this is where she is" she turned around to face her daughter. "Do you need help getting out?

Rayven shook her head. "No, I gots it. Member, Ima big girl?" she grunted out, still trying to unbuckle her car seat. "I need help, please" she said after a full minute of trying.

Regina tried to hide her smile when she opened the backseat door. "You'll get it next time, mi amor"

"Thank you" Regina and Rayven both said to the bellboy who opened the door for them.

"Evening, sir. I'm staying in room 317, and I seem to have left my room key in the room"

"That won't be a problem ma'am. I would just need to see your ID"

"Here you go" Regina watched as he checked the name on her ID and made sure it matched that of the credit card information she used to pay for the room a few hours earlier. _Has it only been a few hours ago?_ She could still feel Emma bring her clumsily to orgasm and remembered reassuring the girl that as time went on, she would get more confident. She said that right before she flipped their positions and slowly kissed her way down pale bre-

"Ma'am?"

Regina blinked a few times. "Sorry" she apologized before taking her ID back as well as the new room key.

"We going in?"

Regina didn't even try to correct the four year old. The two of them were standing outside of 317, and for some reason Regina was hesitate to open the door. She couldn't explain it.

Slowly sliding the plastic card into the door slot, she waited for the green light to flash before opening the door.

"Darling, wait right here okay. Mommy will be right back" While Regina left her daughter in the little seating area, Regina ventured further into the room. Each step she took, it felt like her heart was beating right out of her chest. She knew, she knew deep down that she wasn't going to find the blonde where she left her. So she was surprised when she had to choke back a sob when she encountered and empty room. The only indication that the room had occupants was the messy bed that clearly screamed 'just got some'.

"I'm too late" she whispered.

"Mommy, I come now?!"

Regina cleared her tight throat. "No sweetie, stay there. Mommy's coming now"

Regina clasped her daughter's hand and closed the door one final time, this time she didn't look behind her.

"She no visit?"

"Not today" _Or anyday._ "What do you say we visit daddy at work, hm?" Days like this she wished her and Graham were still married so she would have someone to talk to.

"Yes! I wanna visit daddy. He lets me go on his 'puter to play games"

Regina listened to Rayven talk excitedly about all the games she was going to play once they reached Graham's office, meanwhile, the brunette couldn't get jaded green eyes from her mind.

 **~oOo~**

 **Next time on The Swan, The Rayven & The Phoenix :**

"You know me" Emma waved her off. "When do I mind?"

Zelena smirked. "Not at all. Speaking of being loose, I heard Jacob is back in town" she said, knowing that the blonde and Jacob always hooked up whenever the ranch owner stopped in town to stock up on supplies like feed.

Emma looked down at her boots with a small blush. "I am not loose, I just like to have fun"

"I know, I know. I'm just teasing you. Just don't give me a STD the next time I'm giving you head"

 **Until next time,**

 **S**


End file.
